


Unrecited Innocence

by JayGreen0214



Series: The Sleepless Nights Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Admit it, Awkward, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Either of those, Eren - Freeform, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren is kind of innocent, Eren you're in love, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Heichou, Levi knows how to work it though, M/M, Random - Freeform, Teen Problems, The Process, canon-verse, canonverse, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, poor eren, riren - Freeform, seme!levi, uke!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen0214/pseuds/JayGreen0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Levi x Eren - Canonverse} Eren's body is in puberty, but he doesn't really know how to work with it. Luckily for him, Levi Heichou does. </p><p>Really Eren, work on your self-awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrecited Innocence

Sometimes, it’s nice to know something. Sometimes, it’s better to know something someone else doesn’t know. It gives a slight sense of superiority, no?

There are things young people don’t know, but the adults are likely experienced in: sex. When it comes to sex, some giggle, blush, or just stay as silent as possible. Whereas when you’re used to it, you don’t mind talking about it, and know what it actually is about.

That is also something: knowing what it is about. Eren was, to say the least, inexperienced on the subject ‘’sex’’. Even though his father was a doctor, he didn’t get the chance to talk about things to Eren about girls, reproduction, the like. Eren himself hardly realised it, he was a little too busy with fighting and pondering about Titans.

That was, until his body decided to remind him of a nice scent. Peach blossoms and lavender; he would call it that if Eren knew what lavender and peaches were.

To him, it was just a nice scent that he caught when he got a strong leather boot in his face. Yes, it was Levi Heichou that smelled like that, already the very first time they ‘’met’’. Of course, at that time, Levi’s scent was polluted at the time, mixing with leather, sweat, and other people’s scents in the room.

Nevertheless, the closer Levi Heichou was, the stronger the scent, and that was not a bad thing. In the beginning, Eren just liked how Levi smelled, but that soon changed. He started to look at the way Levi placed his feet when he walked, the light swinging of his hips, the way his cape flowed behind him when they were outside. Something about Levi Heichou attracted Eren to him like a magnet. 

He started daydreaming. His thoughts wandered off to distant places, where Levi suddenly appeared in. At first, he would be training, or in the middle of an experiment, and his mind would put Levi next to him. Levi didn’t even speak in the beginning, he just stood there, watching Eren. His arms crossed over his chest, his face the same way it always was: bored. 

In the evenings, the whole squad was together at the table, drinking their last cup of tea before parting ways to their bedrooms. They just sat there, talking or silently, processing the day and its events. In that silence, Eren swirled his fingertips over the edge of his cup, pondering about Titans. Titans, then Levi. 

At night, when he was alone, still in that damned basement of the castle, his mind wandered elsewhere. Levi would be sitting next to him, talking about his day. Eren was special, Levi talked to him, sometimes he even smiled. That might be going too far. It was going too far, but it was nice. The idea of Levi glancing at him to make sure he was okay when they were outside the walls, that was a nice idea. 

Then mornings again, he would wake up and Levi wouldn’t be present yet, but as soon as he started to get dressed, Levi would be watching him. Levi’s fingertips would touch his bare shoulders, and goosebumps rose on his skin. At breakfast, Eren would catch Levi’s eyes. The ideas were amazing and appealing in such a way that they seemed almost true. 

Levi followed him everywhere. His light footsteps chasing Eren’s, his shadow crossing his own, his hands stretching out and caressing him. When he fell, Levi would grab his hand and pull him up, scoffing. ‘’Don’t you dare try something like that again, brat.’’ In his eyes, Eren would see that Levi cared. He cared, he cared for him, his angry subordinate. His angry subordinate that could transform into a Titan. Humanity’s Strongest cared for Humanity’s Hope. It was the most loving thought Eren could ever have of Levi.

It was also the one that grossed him out the least. For after a while, Levi started touching him. Skin to skin, skin to fabric, fabric to fabric, it didn’t matter. Tender kisses, rough kisses, Levi’s cold body enveloping his own, cooling him after a shifting. His tongue would remove the elastic skin that still stuck to him. He would spit it out and say that it was gross, but his hand would find Eren’s cheek and stroke it. Glad he was still alive. Glad to have him. Yes, that was nice. 

Wait, what?

When did that happen? 

Levi Heichou saying that he was thankful that he had survived, what was that supposed to mean? Moreover, why was Levi’s scent in the room? What was going on?

Eren sat up, opening his eyes and looking around confused. Levi was sitting on a chair on the other end of the room, one ankle on his knee, arms crossed. ‘’Levi Heichou? What – why are you here?’’

Levi sighed in annoyance, waking Eren from his dreaming state. In real life, in the cold of the night and basement, Levi was his Heichou, his superior, and had little to no feelings towards Eren. ‘’I have to stay here in case you go berserk again.’’

Today, Eren had transformed when he tried to pick up a teaspoon, resulting in chaos and mistrust of his team. They had apologised and Eren had believed and trusted their word, which was the right thing to do.  
However, it had been made clear Eren couldn’t transform without a clear objective, right? So why was Levi here? ‘’I don’t believe it myself, but maybe you’ll drop your covers or something.’’ Levi looked anything but amused. ‘’But sir, don’t you need to sleep too?’’

No answer to his question, just a ‘’Shut up and sleep yourself.’’

Eren was young, he needed more sleep than Levi, and he needed it more. Besides, Levi could miss those two hours he got for once. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pulled all-nighters before, whether it was accidental or because of work.

Eren tried, he really did, but something was keeping him from falling asleep. He tossed and turned, but lying on his stomach hurt and he couldn’t get comfortable for some reason. Something was bugging him, his body, his mind, and it made him unable to fall asleep.

‘’Oi, do you fight Titans in your sleep or something?’’ Levi had stood up, and was now at the end of the bed. ‘’No sir.’’ Eren sat up straight right away, as if it was a reflex. ‘’I just can’t seem to catch sleep right now, I don’t know why.’’

It was funny how Eren could look so serious and genuine while there was a distinct bulge in the covers, just behind his hands. Another sigh came from Levi’s lips, making Eren wonder what he’d done wrong.

‘’I’ll leave you alone for as long as you need, take care of it.’’ What? Why was Levi Heichou leaving? What was he going to do? What did Eren have to take care of? ‘’I don’t get it, sir, what am I supposed to do?’’

For a moment, Levi thought Eren was joking, but the look on his face was still authentic, only now questioning instead of serious. Did that mean he really had no idea then? ‘’Oh.’’ A slightly annoyed grunt came from Eren. ‘’That.’’ He crossed his arms, frowning. ‘’It happens all the bloody time, I don’t even know why.’’

Levi took his time studying Eren: his body language, his face. He repeated the words he said in his head. Until he decided that Eren absolutely had no idea what the whole concept of ‘’puberty’’ was.  
How his frame changed, how it would change even more, how it would do things he didn’t like. The latter was already happening, it seemed.

‘’Levi Heichou, are you all right?’’ It was now Levi’s turn to be shaken out of his thoughts, make up his mind. Was he just going to leave Eren like this, wait until his boner faded, or was he going to tell him what it was and how he was supposed to deal with it?

Perhaps that was a good idea, it wouldn’t be too long before Eren was going to be put back with the other Scouts. Somehow, knowing that Eren was aware of how to deal with his body, seemed like a good idea.

‘’All right brat, listen up.’’ Levi’s sharp eyes found Eren’s, fascinatingly blue, in sharp contrast with his skin, which was a little darker than most people’s. Lighter than tea, but darker than his own. Tan, his skin was tan, in the nicest way.

If he could, Levi would call it caramel. Yet, he had no idea what caramel was. Let alone have the luxury of using it to describe that strangely appealing skin tone of Eren’s.

‘’What is it, Levi Heichou?’’ The way he pronounced ‘Levi’ made something inside of Levi stir. It sounded nice, no, it sounded almost inviting. Come here, Levi Heichou, come closer, touch me, show me everything you can do.

No, he had to get those thoughts out of his head, they were pathetic and gross. No adult man should have such thoughts about a boy of fifteen years old, it was just wrong. Beyond wrong. ‘’I will say it the short and easy way.’’

Hanji would probably add all kinds of funny processes and ways of saying things he didn’t understand. Hormones, growth, whatever. ‘’You are going through a phase called puberty, your body will develop and you are going to have some strange things happen in your head.’’

Eren frowned, but not the angry, ever-lasting frown he had when he was outside or trying to transform. This frown was softer, almost gentle, it was, it was innocent. A simple, innocent, questioning frown.

‘’How is that going to help me sleep?’’ Levi was close to face palming, but instead, he went with sarcasm. ‘’See it as a bedtime story.’’

‘’Aren’t I too old for bedtime stories?’’

This brat didn’t know what he wanted, did he? ‘’I don’t care.’’

Levi sat back down in his chair, waiting for Eren to fall asleep now. He didn’t. He kept on tossing and turning, trying to lie on his stomach, since it was his favourite sleeping position, but still wasn’t able to.

After thirty minutes, Levi had completely lost his patience, and was standing next to Eren. ‘’Do you have no idea how to get rid of that hard-on or are you just messing with me?’’ He had to ask. ‘’What? Sir I don’t understand what you mean, why would I be messing with you?’’ Eren was lying on his back, covers pulled up to his chin, hands coming just over the top.

He looked cute, if you took a second to notice. ‘’Your stupidity is going to cost me my career.’’ Levi threw away Eren’s covers, surprising Eren with a sharp flash of cold air. He unzipped and placed his boots on the floor – no shoes in bed -, and ordered Eren to take off his pants and underwear.

‘’But why would I do that?’’ Levi looked down at him, his eyes sharper than before, his expression fierce, as if he could slice Eren’s throat with his nails at any given moment. ‘’That is an order, do as I tell you.’’  
Eren obeyed, still unaware of what was going to happen. He was even more startled when Levi took off his own jacket and folded it on the end of the bed, his cravat laid on top. Levi settled himself between Eren’s knees, on his own knees, and leaned forward.

‘’Look Eren, you are is undergoing a natural process, so I am giving you a natural solution to a natural problem. Understood?’’ Eren nodded, even though he didn’t understand what Levi was talking about, still. Levi’s fingers wrapped around Eren’s erection, to see how hard he was, and Eren flinched. 

‘’S-sir?’’

For a moment, Levi’s eyes were stuck to Eren’s half-naked figure. He was trembling a bit, his eyes were widened. Eren’s tongue peeked through his lips, wetting them before he bit down on it. Oh dear Lord, that was a turn on. Why did Eren have to be so cute? He was a teen, he wasn’t supposed to be attractive to someone double his age; that was gross. This was gross, this was insane. But oh damn how Levi loved doing it.   
Eren was stuttering, his body already responding to Levi’s touch. Levi however, didn’t answer; he simply pulled back his hand and bent down, closing his eyes and parting his lips, fingers still wrapped around the base of Eren’s cock.

It had been a while since he’d done this, but that didn’t matter; he could still do it, especially if it was Eren’s first time. Eren couldn’t protest, he could only gasp and feel how his body behaved by itself as Levi’s tongue curled itself around his cock.

Contrary to what Eren had thought, Levi was warm, radiating heat and silencing the nagging cold that had come when the covers had been pulled from him. As soon as Levi quit the tongue work and started really sucking off Eren, Eren had to cover his mouth with his hand.

He didn’t know why he did that, he didn’t even know why he let Levi continue to do whatever he was doing. It felt so good, so fucking good as he did it.  
His body went weak and Eren had to lean back, put one hand behind his hips because he was too far from the wall to lean against it, but too close to lie down. The other hand still covered his mouth, trying to muffle the strange noises that came from the back of his throat and crawled their way up with too much ease.

Moaning and whimpering, Eren tried to keep his breathing steady, while his vocal box was forming words. ‘’L-Levi… Ah-h… Levi Heichou…’’ He honestly had no control over himself; his muscles wouldn’t listen to his brain even if they wanted to.

Eren’s moans and utterings only encouraged Levi to go on, provoking him in too many ways. As a matter of fact, he was lucky Eren didn't protest. This boy turned a grown man’s self-control into a puddle of mismanagement and excitement, arousal, even.

Levi was getting horribly and wrongly turned on by Eren, even more so when he took a moment to open his eyes and glance up at Eren. Eren was leaning back on one hand, the other covered his mouth, his eyes were squeezed closed and a blush coloured his face red, his breathing getting more and more rapid as seconds ticked by. When Levi closed his eyes, he tilted his head a bit downwards and let his tongue do some work again.

‘’Y-yes Levi… Like that… It feels… It feels so good, Levi H-Heichou…’’ Now that was something. If it weren’t for the fact Levi wasn’t paying his own rapidly growing crotch any attention, he would have been able to come just from that.

The hand that was proving futile in silencing Eren before came down and forced Levi’s head down a bit more, nearly choking him. Eren didn’t notice and could hardly care; he was only instances away from his orgasm.

Those instances were over within, well, instances. Eren’s back arched, his head scraping the wall, a silent cry parting his lips. Deciding that it would be suspicious and utterly gross to have Eren’s semen all over the bed, Levi didn’t pull back, but swallowed instead, trying to ignore the peculiar taste.

He let Eren slide down into lying position, lying down beside him. Why Levi did that, he didn’t know, he slept alone, had always slept alone.

Just this once, just for a moment, it would be okay to stay, right? Exhausted and satisfied, Eren fell asleep after a few minutes. But not before putting his hand on Levi’s waist and whispering: ‘’Thank you, Levi Heichou.’’

He was a weird one, that brat Eren Jaeger.

**Author's Note:**

> Google Levi's described scent for funny results (nothing nasty, I swear)


End file.
